


Fancy A Dip?

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another direct sequel, this time to Chocolate Cream Quatre. After having suffered at the hands of his fellow pilots for his indiscretion with the cheese, Quatre thinks about the proposition they left him with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy A Dip?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for Pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Challenge; The boys are returning to a safe house after a successful mission. Quatre is waiting for them 
> 
> Food stuff: Fruits and veggies with dips. Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5x4x3x2x1 or any combination of.  
> .  
> Challenger: Di-chan
> 
> Mission accepted.....
> 
>  
> 
> Written: April 2005 ShenLong   
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quatre took another look out the window, agitated to note that things still hadn't changed. He sighed and moved away to where the laptop was set up. He scanned the screen, going over the perimeter pictures that the security cameras were feeding back to the computer. Absently chewing on a fingernail his mind wandered over the past weeks. Since his encounter with the other four pilots at the desert oasis, the five hadn't seen much of each other. This would be the first time they would all be together.

The missions had still come through, mostly requiring either single or pair execution and so Quatre had only seen the others briefly. He'd been on two missions that required two of them, one with Duo and one with Trowa, neither of the other two pilots had mentioned anything about the desert encounter or the preceding one at a previous safe house. That frustrated Quatre somewhat. He'd expected someone to have said something about it, hinted, passed a comment or whatever; but no one had. It was as if he'd dreamed the entire two encounters.

His mind thought back again to the note he'd been left and he pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his jeans pocket. Carefully he smoothed it out and read it once again.

_'Quat,_   
_It's more fun when you can actively participate. Next time we meet you had better be hard, naked and willing to share._   
_01, 02, 03, 05.'_

 

A smile graced his lips as he thought about the little present he had waiting for the pilots in the large games room of the house. His heart began to beat faster with anticipation and he could only hope that they had meant what they said in the note. 

Quatre looked at his watch and then at the laptop screen. They were due any time. The other four had been on various missions and the mad five had sent them all instructions to meet here at these coordinates after they had all accomplished their respective missions. They had a couple of days downtime to rest and repair their Gundams before new assignments would undoubtedly be sent. 

Quatre was hoping for a little recreation time as well.

He'd arrived yesterday, managing to have his mission completed early and report sent off, leaving him with the time he needed to make the necessary repairs to Sandrock before the other four pilots were expected. Having completed everything he needed to ahead of schedule, he'd been able to prepare the little 'surprise' he was planning. The games room had been changed quite a bit. The furniture pushed around to leave a large, open space in the center of the room. Pillows, cushions and throw rugs all adorned the center floor space with a couple of low coffee tables to the side. 

In the 'fridge two large platters of freshly prepared vegetables and fruits sat, along with five dips. Quatre figured the other four would be in need of food when they arrived.

He glanced at the laptop again and squinted. He toggled the mouse and effectively moved the camera angle slightly. A small but distinctive black dot appeared on the screen, flying low through the air and growing larger by the minute. Quatre smiled.

It was Deathscythe Hell. A second blip appeared; then a third and finally a fourth. All were low, skimming the tree tops and staying out of possible radar detection. Quatre continued to watch as the four large mecha approached the safe house, circled and then prepared to land. The ground shook a little as the Gundams touched down and began to walk into the camouflaged, waiting hangar. From what Quatre could see on the screen, there was minimal damage to them which warmed him. That was good, it meant that the chances of all four pilots being okay was highly likely. It also meant they wouldn't need to spend too much time on repairing their respective mecha; which meant more time for recreation.

Quatre continued to observe, waiting patiently until he saw all four pilots exiting the hangar and shook his head as he watched Heero double check that the hangar was secure and completely screened from any prying eyes. Then the four began to thread their way through the vegetation towards the safe house. It would take them roughly five minutes to get to the house, Quatre calculated and shutting the lap top to standby mode, he quickly left the room, heading for the kitchen and then the games room.

***

"Well, I'd say that mission was a success," stated Duo as they walked along the thin pathway.

"I agree. Minimal damage, maximum justice," responded Wufei.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm looking forwards to a nice, hot shower," put in Trowa, "Followed by some mind blowing sex."

"I second that motion, Tro," snickered Duo and feasted his eyes upon Heero's ass that moved deliciously under those spandex shorts right in front of him. "What do you say, Hee-chan? Mission accepted?"

"Hn," came Heero's reply. "Mission report first."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Awww... Heero. Let the report wait a couple of hours, the mad five won't lose any sleep if the report doesn't come in straight away."

Heero declined to answer, his attention was focused on the safe house and the security measures that were in place. With their last mission - an attack on a large mobile suit factory that was now nothing more than smoking ruins and scrap metal - OZ would be redoubling their efforts to hunt them down. They needed to lay low for a few days, but that didn't mean they could be lax in their security. On the contrary, it was vitally important that they be as vigilant as ever. Heero was more interested in checking out the security measures than enjoying a romp in the bed sheets. At least for the moment anyway.

"I wonder where Quat is?" mused Trowa as they approached the house. They all knew that Quatre was here, Sandrock was hidden in the hangar and looked like it had been there for a day or two.

"I hope he's cooked something, I'm starving," said Duo as they closed in on the house.

"Is food all you think of, Maxwell?" snorted Wufei in disgust.

"Nope. Food is the second thing I think of; sex is the first," snickered Duo and winked at the Chinese pilot.

"I should have guessed," muttered Wufei.

"Quiet!" reprimanded Heero. "We don't know if the place is secure."

"For fuck's sake, Heero," Duo began but before he had a chance to finish, Wufei cut him off.

"Yuy is right. We have to proceed with caution and make certain that the house is secure."

"Personally I think we should waltz right in and call out 'anybody home'," muttered Trowa. "Then we'd know for sure if the place was under siege or not."

Duo managed to suppress his laughter. Trowa's dry sense of humor was apt to come out at the strangest of times.

Trowa and Duo hung back a little, letting Heero take the lead and begin his preliminary check of the immediate vicinity. Finding nothing, Heero motioned for the others to join him. Duo split off to the left and checked out the windows whilst Trowa went right. Wufei headed for the back. Moments later they regrouped.

"All clear left side," reported Duo.

"Ditto for the right."

"Back is secure," stated Wufei.

"Hn. Let's go in then." Heero grabbed his duffle from where he'd dropped it and reached for the front door knob, seconds later they were all standing inside the small foyer.

Looking around they took in the surroundings. The house wasn't overly large but gave the appearance of warmth. They'd stayed in worse, much worse and counted their blessings that at least this house was reasonably big and comfortable.

"Wonder where Quatre is?" Trowa said as he peered down the hallway.

"Hopefully in the kitchen," replied Duo.

"I think we should find him and let him know we've arrived," said Wufei.

Heero grunted and began to walk down the hall way.

The other three left their duffle bags and followed, peering into rooms as they went. Wandering along, Duo spied the opening at the end of the hall and headed for it. He paused on the threshold and blinked.

"Hey guys, come check this out," he called softly.

The other three soon appeared beside Duo and gazed into the large games room. Pillows, cushions and blankets were strewn about in the center of the room. To the side stood a couple of low coffee tables, each one bearing trays of fruit and vegetables along with a variety of what appeared to be dips.

None of the pilots saw their fifth member for a moment, they were too busy taking in the sight of the room. Duo's mouth was watering at the display of food, his stomach grumbling with impatience. As Duo took a step into the room so he suddenly became aware of the pilot 04. He stopped and ran his eye over the blonde, a low whistle of appreciation escaping his lips.

The other three also paused to see what had attracted Duo's attention; and all stopped dead in their tracks.

Quatre waited until the four pilots were entering the room before making his presence known. Silently, and with cat like grace, he rose from his position amongst the cushions just off to the side and therefore out of sight of the doorway. He stretched his body and turned, noting that Duo had spotted him and displayed himself to the other pilots.

The last rays of the sun filtered into the room, bathing Quatre in their golden glow. His slim, creamy, nude body was highlighted and enhanced by the sun's rays. He gave the appearance of some sort of divine being. His blonde hair lay in golden waves, his musculature prominent but with soft dips and curves, narrow waist, tapering legs and a thick patch of dark blonde curls at his groin. His cock jutted proudly from that nest of hair, his balls hanging neatly beneath and a drop of dew beading at the tip.

“Q… Qu...Quatre?” Duo managed to squeak out. “What the hell is going on?” Duo wasn't sure if they were in the right safe house or not and blinked just in case his vision was playing up.

“I think I must have taken a knock to the head,” muttered Trowa. “I could swear that Quatre was standing naked in the room.” He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“In that case I must have also suffered some brain damage as I'm seeing the same thing,” growled Wufei.

“I knew we shouldn't have trusted Duo when he said those mushrooms he found were genuine mushrooms. I think I'm hallucinating,” mumbled Heero as he rubbed his eyes.

“No, none of you are seeing things,” came Quatre's melodic voice. “It is me and you are in the right safe house.”

“Then what's with the... “ Duo waved his hand in Quatre's direction, indicating his naked and aroused state. Not that he really minded, Quatre was very nice on the eyes and it seemed that Shini junior agreed if the rising bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Quatre lowered his eyes. “You did say that it's much more fun when I participate and the next time I should be naked, hard and willing to share.” He raised his eyes and gazed defiantly at the four. “So, I'm naked, hard and willing to share, but the question is; are you four?”

A look of understanding dawned on the four pilots' faces as each of their minds wandered back to a certain oasis, can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate sauce.

Duo finally broke the silence. He stepped deeper into the room, stripping off his shirt as he went. “Well, now that I recall, we did say that and I for one am not about to pass up an opportunity to enjoy some very interesting rest and relaxation.” He tossed his shirt to the side and began to work on the fastenings of his pants.

Trowa brushed past Wufei and also stepped into the room. Snagging a stick of celery and munching on it, his eyes feasted on Duo's lithe body as the 02 pilot continued to strip. His own excitement was building and so he began to remove his own clothing as well.

The two Asian pilots remained in the doorway, watching the scene before them. Duo was now completely naked and his cock at half mast, Trowa wasn't far behind in the skin stakes and Wufei felt his own arousal making itself known as he watched his boyfriend revealing his body.

The two Asians turned and looked at each other and then back at the other three, two of whom were currently locked at the lip and the third hopping around and doing his best to tug his pants off over his feet.

“I guess we did say that in the note,” stated Heero.

“Yes, we did,” replied Wufei.

“Considering that the first time he had us at the disadvantage and then we scored our revenge at the oasis, I suppose the third time we should have all parties willing to participate.” Heero quirked an eyebrow as he watched Duo pick up a piece of honey dew melon and feed it to Trowa.

“It would be the honorable thing to do,” Wufei said, nodding his head.

“Then, why are we still standing here fully dressed?”

“Fucked if I know,” snapped Wufei. “But that, fortunately, is easy enough to remedy.” Wufei turned towards the Japanese pilot and before Heero knew what was happening, Wufei began to remove the 01 pilot's clothes.

Once Heero was naked he returned the favor, removing Wufei's clothing and revealing the trim, golden skin to anyone who cared to look. 

“I think we should join in and get something to eat before it all disappears. I have a feeling we are going to need all our energy to keep up with these three.” Wufei's eyes had darkened with desire as he watched his lover pick up a piece of fruit and run it along the length of Quatre's penis before chewing and swallowing.

“For once I agree with you, Chang,” replied Heero and the two of them stepped into the room to join the other three.

Duo was enjoying himself. The platters of fruit and vegetables were beginning to take the edge off his hunger whilst the promised fun with four other naked and highly aroused bodies was fueling his sexual appetite. “What brought all this on?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he reached for a carrot stick and checked out the different containers of dips that accompanied the platters.

“I'm tired of being the odd one out,” began Quatre and then smiled as the two Asians joined them in the nest of cushions.

Heero dropped to the floor next to Duo, eyes roving the platter before selecting a piece of cauliflower and dipping it into one of the dips. Wufei also sank to the floor, next to Trowa who proceeded to feed him with a range of different fruits.

"We have a couple of days to lay low, repair our Gundams and rest up before the next batch of missions come in and so I thought what better way to enjoy some rest than with people you trust," Quatre stated and took the grape Duo offered him along with the kiss that followed.

"I like your way of thinking, Quat," said Trowa as he dipped a celery stick into the cheese and onion dip and began to crunch it.

Heero helped himself to some apple slices as he studied the bodies before him. Heero wasn't body shy at all, the fact that he wore spandex bore testimony to that. Each of his male companions was unique in their own way. Wufei was compact, much like himself, trim muscles under golden skin, rippling with each movement he made, a virtual powerhouse of strength; exotic and dangerous. Trowa? Well, Trowa was lean, not an ounce of fat on that slight frame but deceiving as well. He could move with rapid efficiency, sleek and graceful and despite his height he was extremely flexible. Quatre... Now the blonde was little bit of a mystery to Heero. He was slender and didn't appear to be threatening in any way. A cherubic face that belied the calculating mind that lay behind innocent teal eyes and yet Quatre could certainly hold his own in a fight. He also carried a stamina that Heero admired. Duo. Now Duo was his lover, partner and friend. The slender, almost feminine looks were a mask that hid the true identity of an effective killer. Duo was silent like a cat, deadly and dangerous, he was swift with a hypnotic grace. Duo oozed charm and sexuality, confident in his own skin and at ease with his role. He was also an incredible lover. Heero's musings were brought to a halt as he felt something cool being slicked along his cock and he blinked before looking at his groin.

"I'm hungry." Duo's violet eyes gazed up at Heero, the mischief dancing in them as he continued to spread the dip along Heero's ample length. Heero groaned and leaned back taking his weight on his hands and spreading his legs to give his lover easier access. Once he was satisfied that there was enough dip on Heero's penis, Duo lowered his mouth and began to lick and suck at the treat.

Watching from the corner of his eye, Quatre gave an evil smirk and picked up the container of tomato salsa dip. He dipped his fingers into the substance and turning to Wufei, he spread it along the Chinaman's cock.

Wufei moaned and lay back into the pillows and cushions, Trowa watching the proceedings with interest. Once Wufei's shaft was coated, Quatre leaned in and began to lick at the head, moments later Trowa's tongue joined in and the blonde smiled.

“He tastes good, doesn't he?” said Trowa as he licked along Wufei's shaft.

“Hot and spicy,” agreed Quatre and then took the entire head of Wufei's cock into his mouth and began to suckle.

Heero had one hand buried in the pillows and the other in Duo's hair as his hips thrust upwards, desperately fucking his lover's mouth. Duo's tongue was doing all sorts of wicked things to him and Heero's balls were aching with fullness. 

Duo was enjoying the taste of his lover's cock intermingled with the flavor of the cheese and chives dip. His own cock was painfully hard but he did his best to ignore it for the moment, concentrating on his lover's pleasure first. He gently tongued Heero's balls, savoring the moans coming from his lover's throat as he suckled on the soft sac. He jumped a little when he felt someone's hands running over his cheeks and turned his head a little. He caught the movement of Trowa out the corner of his eye and gave a smile.

Pulling away from Wufei's cock, Trowa let the little blonde take over nursing on the thick length. He watched for a moment, his own excitement mounting and then turned to gaze upon Heero and Duo. The Japanese man was lying back, legs spread with Duo kneeling between them and paying homage to the 01 pilot's turgid shaft. Duo's ass was in the air and Trowa couldn't resist the temptation. He moved towards the American and ran his palms over the milky rear end. He caught Duo's glance and smile, granting him the permission he sought and without further preamble, Trowa spread those creamy cheeks and began to ghost his fingers along the crevice. As his fingers teased the cleft so Trowa's eyes wandered over to the trays of food and he smirked. Removing one hand from Duo's backside, he reached across and grabbed one of the dips, placing it next to himself before reaching back and selecting a couple of carrot sticks.

Trowa coated his fingers in the dip and then returned them to Duo's ass. He teased the small entrance with the tip of his finger, watching the muscles clench and release as Duo's body reacted to his touches. Gently he eased the tip of the finger inside and began to move it around a little, encouraging the muscles to relax and accept the penetration, smirking as they greedily tried to suck more of his finger inside. Trowa continued to finger Duo's hole and then added a second finger, scissoring them and working them in and out with diligence.

"Feels good," murmured Duo around his mouthful of Heero's cock.

Heero's eyes cracked open and he watched Trowa hovering over his lover's ass. Seeing how Duo's hips were moving slightly and the angle of Trowa's hand, Heero knew that Trowa had to have at least one finger inside Duo's passage. He smirked. "Prep him for me, I want to fuck him hard," said Heero in a husky tone.

Heero's voice went straight to Trowa's cock, the organ stiffening impressively between his legs. "If you want to fuck him hard then I'd better stretch him thoroughly," he returned, his voice laden with sensuality.

"Don't care," came Duo's muffled voice from between Heero's legs. "Want something in there, something hard."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at Heero and then reached for one of the carrot sticks. He picked it up for Heero to see and received a wicked smile in return. Coating the carrot stick in the dip, Trowa brought it to Duo's ass and gently slipped his fingers out and inserted the carrot stick before Duo had a chance to complain about the loss. Emerald eyes watched as the carrot stick slid in and out of Duo's hole with ease, the dip making the slide of the vegetable easier.

Duo groaned at the sensation. It was wonderful to be filled with something hard but he knew it wasn't what he craved; but for now it would suffice. Idly he wondered what exactly it was that Trowa was fucking him with. Then as he felt Trowa's tongue dancing along his cleft he decided he didn't want to know.

Quatre had finished licking all the dip from Wufei's cock and was contemplating spreading some more over it when the Chinese pilot suddenly shifted and Quatre found himself shoved to his hands and knees. Obeying the gruff order to stay where he was, Quatre glanced across at the other three and groaned. He watched as Trowa's tongue licked around Duo's ass, thoroughly washing the 02 pilot's rear end. He could also see the orange end of, _was that a carrot stick?_ Quatre moaned and clenched his own ass, he ached to be filled himself. He didn't have long though to feel abandoned as Wufei returned behind him and spread his cheeks.

"You like watching Duo get fucked and rimmed?" Wufei's husky voice said.

"Ahh," was all Quatre could manage as something slick teased his hole.

"Can you imagine how it would feel? Would you like to experience it yourself?"

"Oh, Allah, yes!"

Wufei gave an evil smirk and shoved a finger inside Quatre's channel, the blonde screamed in pleasure.

Duo released Heero's cock from his mouth and turned to see what was happening to Quatre. He grinned as he watched Wufei working a finger in and out of the 04 pilot and running a piece of banana along the crevice of the blonde's ass. His own ass clenched around the vegetable invading his body as Wufei began to squash and smear the banana along Quatre's cleft, then lower his mouth to lick it off.

Whilst Duo's attention was fixed on Quatre, Heero slipped out from underneath his lover and snatched a handful of dip. He spread it over his own fingers and then took up residence behind Trowa. Without waiting for acquiescence, Heero danced his fingers along Trowa's crack and then shoved two inside. The Latin stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and accepted the intrusion.

Lowering his mouth to the Arabian's backside, Wufei held the cheeks apart and began to clean up the mess he'd made with the squashed banana; beneath him Quatre wriggled and moaned, thrusting his hips as his nerves caught fire and the heat spread throughout his body. Quatre's cock throbbed with need, his balls ached and he longed to touch himself but if he shifted a hand from the floor he knew he wouldn't be able to rely on his other arm to hold him up; the pleasure he was being gifted was turning his muscles to jelly.

Duo had allowed his body to sink slowly to the floor, now his upper torso rested on the pillows, his face buried in them as he moaned and squirmed under the onslaught of Trowa's talented tongue and the hard vegetable fucking his ass. His cock was so hard it hurt and the precum was dribbling freely from the tip. "Fuck me," he moaned. "Don't care who or how but someone fuck me."

"Is he always this impatient?" asked Trowa as he continued to work the carrot in and out of Duo.

"You have no idea," returned Heero and nibbled along the Latin's shoulder.

"No wonder you work out so much. You'd need to be extremely fit to keep up with his sexual appetite," snickered Trowa and then groaned as Heero's finger's found his prostate and brushed against it. 

Across the floor Quatre was also wriggling and moaning as the 05 pilot worked his passage and massaged his sweet spot. "Shit, more... Need more, something bigger," begged the blonde.

"Have patience," growled Wufei.

"Fuck patience. I'm sick of being patient; I want to be screwed into the ground and I want it now!" demanded the Arab.

"Demanding little devil, aren't you?!" Wufei stated.

"Don't care," groaned Quatre. "Been too long since I last got laid."

"Ahhh... Fuck!" It was Trowa's turn to add his moans to those of 02 and 04. "Shit! I can sympathize with the pair of them. God that feels good, Heero."

Heero smirked and looked across to Wufei. "I think it's time we fucked these three."

"I agree," came the response.

"How shall we do it then?"

"Hmmm... Good question." Wufei continued to work his fingers in and out of Quatre's ass as he contemplated the situation. "I have an idea." Gently coaxing Quatre over to where the other three were currently engaged in driving each other insane, Wufei whispered his plan to Heero. 

Heero's eyes widened and then a calculating look came into his eye. He nodded and began to pull Trowa back away from Duo. Duo moaned as his torment was stilled for the moment, the carrot sliding out of his passage and leaving him feeling abandoned. His bereavement though soon turned to curiosity as Heero manhandled him to his back and pushed his legs slightly apart. Wufei slipped some cushions behind Duo's head and shoulders, supporting his upper torso. Satisfied with Duo's position, Heero's fingers returned to the cheese and chives dip, coating them thoroughly and then slicking the dip along Duo's length.

The 02 pilot moaned in appreciation as his cock received some much craved stimulation. Heero's hand along his length felt wonderful and his cock twitched, wanting more. With Duo's cock thoroughly coated, Heero shifted position and whispered into Trowa's ear, letting the 03 pilot know what the intention was. Trowa's eyes lit up and he licked his lips before nodding his assent.

Carefully Heero maneuvered Duo's legs up and over his shoulders whilst Trowa slicked Heero's length with the dip. Once Heero had Duo in the position he wanted him, he nudged the tip of his cock against the tiny hole. "You want me, Duo?"

"Fuck yes! Hurry up and screw me, Heero."

Heero grunted and began to press forwards, Trowa assisted by spreading Duo's cheeks and watching eagerly as Heero's cock penetrated the Deathscythe pilot's body. Inch by slow inch, Heero's cock slid into the heat and moistness of Duo's passage, the Wing pilot's mouth set in a grim line as he fought to regain control over his body. Once he was fully seated he paused and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them he nodded to Trowa.

Trowa acknowledged the nod and climbed into Duo's lap. Duo's eyes shot open and he gave the 03 pilot a curious look. Trowa simply smirked and took hold of the base of Duo's penis, holding it steady as he began to impale himself on the turgid shaft. Slowly Trowa let his body slide down, swallowing Duo's thick length with ease, his channel contracting and releasing as it adjusted to the thickness invading the inner passage. "Mmmm..." he murmured as he seated himself completely.

Duo watched as Trowa began to lower himself onto his dick, the tightness and heat that suddenly surrounded him tore a groan from his throat and sent his ass into a spasm, gripping Heero's cock tightly and sending ripples of pleasure through his channel and Heero's cock.

Quatre watched with interest as the other three sorted themselves out and sank into each other's bodies. He cocked his head to the side as he studied the position the three were in. It didn't look all that comfortable to him but the other three seemed quite happy. Heero's cock was pushing into Duo's passage whilst Trowa was impaled on the American's cock and sitting in his lap. The position also brought Trowa's cock within centimeters of Duo's mouth.

Wufei also watched as the three sorted themselves out. Once they were settled, Wufei slid another couple of cushions behind Duo's neck and shoulders, pushing the 02 pilot up and forwards a little more and enabling him to wrap his lips around Trowa's cock.

Heero began to move once Wufei had stepped back. Gently he began to pull his cock out from inside Duo's channel, at the same time pulling Duo's cock from inside Trowa's sheath. Once he had only the tip remaining inside, he shoved back in, pushing Duo's cock back inside Trowa and forcing Trowa forwards a little; consequently Trowa's cock slid deeper into Duo's mouth and the American was only too happy to suck enthusiastically on the length.

Moaning at the display and feeling his own dick twitching, Wufei couldn't wait any longer and quickly scraped the last of the dip from the container and coated his length. A wicked smile graced his lips as he grabbed Quatre's hips and turned the blonde around so Quatre's front was facing Trowa. He eased Quatre forwards until the 04 pilot's cock was near Trowa's mouth and then he spread the Sandrock pilot's cheeks, brushing the head of his penis over the ripe cherry.

Quatre moaned as his entrance was teased and closed his eyes in bliss as Wufei's thick cock began to slide inside. This was what he wanted, what he craved. Ever since he'd managed to get the four pilots chained in the safe house all those months ago and fucked each one of them, he'd longed to be with them again. When they had ambushed him at the desert oasis and each had fucked him he knew he had to have them all again. The note they had left seemed to confirm that they were willing to share as well and having laid his plans for today's encounter he was more than happy to see that they were all still eager to share themselves with him. It couldn't get any better than this.

Or could it?

Once Wufei's cock was buried to the hilt inside him he felt the Chinese pilot urging him forwards a little. He opened his eyes to see Trowa's mouth waiting for him and understood what Wufei was trying to do. Eagerly he took a couple of shuffling steps forwards, feeling Wufei's cock move inside him and brush his prostate. He groaned and then bit his lip as wet heat enveloped his cock.

The five pilots began to find their rhythm, Heero controlling the speed of both his own and Duo's thrusts whilst Wufei dictated just how fast and deep Quatre's cock slid in and out of Trowa's mouth. Trowa's cock was continuously advancing and retreating into Duo's wet warmth and he couldn't stop himself from groaning his approval. The vibrations from Trowa's throat reverberated around Quatre's length which in turn had the blonde moaning his pleasure and squeezing his anal muscles around Wufei's shaft. 

Bodies began to sweat, the smell of sex was thick in the air as each of the pilots was locked inside his own pleasurable hell. The weariness of the mission began to fade away as reaching their respective orgasms took precedence, adrenaline coursed through veins like a fire unleashed, heightening the senses and releasing endorphins to drive the lust higher. Duo, Quatre and Trowa appeared to be having the best of it, although the two Asians would beg to differ. Pilot's 02, 03 and 04 were in receipt of double the pleasure, 03 and 04 being sucked off as their respective asses were pounded and 02 having not only his own channel caressed but his cock also enveloped in the heat and tightness of the Heavyarms pilot's sheath.

It was exquisite torture and each of the boys wondered why the hell they didn't do this more often and vowing to correct that mistake in the future.

Heero's hips were pistoning into Duo's ass, in turn Duo's cock was sliding in and out of Trowa's body, driving the 03 pilot to near madness with the stimulation to his prostate. Duo's tongue against his hardness, swirling and teasing his cock sent Trowa's brain into further overdrive and he knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load.

The pressure and rippling of the inner walls of Trowa's channel against his own shaft combined with the feeling of Heero's cock caressing his own sheath and prodding his prostate had Duo in seventh heaven. His body sang, nerves on fire as he welcomed wave after wave of unadulterated bliss. Sucking and tonguing Trowa's hot shaft added to his pleasure and Duo felt the edges of his vision clouding as the heat in his belly grew more intense.

Quatre didn't know if he was in heaven or hell - and he didn't give a shit either. He felt unbelievably good. Wufei was playing him like a finely tuned instrument, knowing just how to stroke his inner passage and make him scream for more. With Trowa's mouth wrapped around his swollen cock and doing wicked things to the slit and crown, Quatre could only ask himself why the hell he hadn't made his intentions clear to the other four well before. To think he could have been enjoying such unbridled lust for months now made him annoyed at himself. He intended to make up for lost time though; providing that the other four were willing.

Somehow he didn't think there would be too many protests.

Wufei's eyes slid half closed, his hips rocked steadily into the blonde, those silky walls bathing him with undeniable pleasure. The 04 pilot's body was different to his lover's but no less enjoyable. The tightness and the heat all driving his self control to the limit. Moans and groans, pleas for more all echoed around him and Wufei was surprised to find his own voice was mingled in the mix.

Quatre was the first one to find himself teetering on the edge of oblivion. The stimulation to his cock from Trowa's mouth and the pummeling of his prostate from Wufei's penis combined with the fact that he'd been hard for too long sent him over the precipice and into nirvana. His eyes clenched shut as he screamed his completion to the four walls and ears of the others. His body stiffened, anal muscles clamped down as the fire of his orgasm tore from deep in his gut to explode into Trowa's hungry mouth.

Trowa swallowed the essence rapidly, his own control slipping as Duo's mouth and dick continued to assault his nervous system. He felt the downward spiral begin to take him and unable to hold off any longer, he let himself fall. Quatre's softening cock slipped from his mouth, leaving a silvery trail of cum down Trowa's chin as the 03 pilot, unable to swallow any more, slid over the edge and into his climax. He felt every inch of Duo's buried cock inside his ass as the muscles spasmed, the sensations heightened further as his nerve endings came alive, happily informing him of every in and out thrust of Duo's length. His cock swelled and then burst forth, his seed flooding the Deathscythe pilot's mouth with its warmth. With trembling limbs it was all Trowa could do to keep himself from collapsing forwards onto the American as his ass continued to take a pounding.

Wufei and Duo were both racing towards the end, their respective partner's channels practically squeezing the living daylights out of their cocks with the force of their orgasms. Duo swallowed as fast as he could, Trowa's seed tasting both bitter and sweet to his tongue. It was something he enjoyed, tasting his fellow pilots and comparing their flavors, not that he'd managed to give vent to his craving all that much. The fire in his gut was building until it burst free, searing his skin with the heat of its passion. Trowa's channel held him in an almost vice like grip but Yuy's insistent pounding of his own ass ensured that Duo's cock was forced to continue its advance and retreat. The pressure to his prostate caused fireworks to explode in his head and the fire in his gut to burn out of control, pushing him over the rim and into his release. His mouth opened wide with a keening cry, Trowa's cock sliding free and hanging sated between the Latin's legs as Duo found his orgasm and rode it to the full. Seconds later Wufei's cry mirrored the American's.

Burying himself to the hilt in Quatre's sheath, Wufei let his control go and lived for the moment. His balls drew excruciatingly tight as his semen sought to find passage from his body to the outside world. Maxwell's cry of ecstasy fueled his need and Wufei flew into the abyss. Jet after jet of hot semen left the slit of his cock to be swallowed by Quatre's eager body, the blonde's muscles still working the length and milking Wufei of all he had to give. As the last of his passion left his cock so Wufei slumped against the milky skinned back of the Sandrock pilot.

Heero gave an evil smirk. He knew he had endurance and had expected a battle so to speak with his Asian counterpart as to who would lose control first. Seemed he'd won this round. With there being nothing more to prove, Heero let his body take control of his mind and steer him to ultimate pleasure. Duo's familiar passage rippling around him, teasing his eager cock was to be his undoing. With the mind now under the control of his hormones, Heero felt himself lifted to that higher plane, spread his wings and soared into sinful pleasure. His body drew taut, thighs and buttocks clenching as he drove himself deep inside the American and let go. Pulse after pulse of creamy seed left his cock head, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over and through him as he tumbled deeper into paradise. His vision clouded as his orgasm was torn from him, the emotions roiling within his body as he began to collapse against Trowa.

Somehow the five managed to disentangle themselves and fell into a sweaty, sated heap upon the cushions. Various body fluids covered them and yet none of them cared, all still warmly ensconced in enjoying the afterglow that only great sex can give. Eventually though they had to return to the current plane and as the sweat began to cool on their skins so they began to surface from the euphoria and back to the real world. Duo was the first one to locate his vocal skills and form coherent words.

"That was incredible," he sighed.

"Mind blowing," agreed Trowa.

"Definitely relieves the stress," added Heero.

"Better than meditation," contributed Wufei.

"When can we do it again?" asked Quatre.

Four sets of eyes turned towards the eager blonde.

"Shit! Haven't you heard of recovery time, Quat?" groaned Duo as his body still hummed with his release. His cock was lying soft against his thigh and showing no signs of rising anytime soon.

"But..."

"It's okay for you, you've been back for a couple of days already. We've only just returned from our mission and need some time to rest," said Trowa as he looked at his own happy, sated cock.

"I guess so, but we're young and virile, we have all these hormones and stuff..." Quatre trailed off as he looked at the spent bodies of his fellow pilots.

"Hai, we do, Quatre." Heero turned to look at the Arabian. "But what Trowa said is right. We are all tired and need some time to recover."

Quatre lowered his eyes. "Sorry. I can't help it though. I've been by myself for so long and now... well..."

"We do understand, Winner," began Wufei. "There will be more, I cannot see any of us wanting to lose this now that we have discovered it."

The little blonde gave a radiant smile. "Then that's great. How about we all go and have a whirlpool bath? There's a huge tub upstairs and I'm sure we can all fit into it. I'll go get it started." With that the 04 pilot drew himself up and headed for the doorway and the whirlpool tub.

"You know," began Duo. "I always used to wonder why blondie had his own personal army of forty Maguanacs. Now I think I know the answer."

"And that would be?" prompted Heero.

"Given his sexual libido he'd need at least that many to keep him satisfied," snickered Duo.

"Baka!"

Quatre caught the conversation as he left the room but instead of being angry at the suggestion he smiled. He really didn't care that he had forty 'bodyguards', all he was interested in was the four youths that he'd finally managed to convince to share his body. He grinned inwardly as he filled the tub and pulled a grape from the bunch that sat in a bowl on the side. Hopefully he would be getting laid a lot more often.

~ Owari ~


End file.
